


Tender Caresses

by flickawhip



Series: Orienne's Girls - TENKO AU [4]
Category: Tenko (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Orienne and Tilda bond.AU.





	Tender Caresses

Orienne had seen the way the teenage camp survivor shivered and when the girl had been left alone after everyone else had headed home she had taken the girl home with her. 

The girl had slept and she smiled softly, watching over tenderly. The girl had shot upright, screaming with fear. Orienne had been quick to move and pull the girl into her lap. 

"Shhh, Shhh Tilly, it's okay now... it's okay."

Till clung to her, her eyes wide with fear, staring off a 1000 miles into the distance. 

"What's wrong baby?"

"My mind..."

"How do you mean Sweetheart?"

"It's not mine anymore...it’s... it’s...."

"It is yours Tilly darling, you just need to learn how to control it again."

Till put her hands on her head and then screamed a pained almost primeval scream that sound not unlike a wounded animal. Orienne purred softly, nuzzling her neck gently. 

"Shhh baby girl, shhhh, it's okay now.... relax, I've got you."

Tilly lent against Orienne. 

"Close your eyes."

Tilly did as she was asked and soon....she had drifted back off to sleep...a dreamless sleep. Orienne smiled softly, watching over her once again. 

"Good girl."


End file.
